Spirit levels, also called bubble levels, are well known instruments used for setting horizontal or vertical surfaces. The level includes a sealed vial containing an air bubble floating in a liquid. The particular surface is considered horizontal or vertical when the air bubble rests between predetermined graduated marks in the vial.
When setting, also called plumbing, a vertical surface with a typical spirit level, the bubble vial is generally perpendicular to the surface being set, with the result that the air bubble must be viewed from a position which does not directly face the surface being set. Unfortunately, it is sometimes awkward or strenuous to view the air bubble from such a position. Adverse lighting conditions can also exacerbate difficulty in reading the bubble from such a position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,430 to Schrader describes a viewing device for a spirit level including a luminescent panel and a pivotable mirror arranged to provide an illuminated image of the air bubble which may be viewed without having to look directly at the air bubble vial. However, the air bubble must still be viewed from a position which does not directly face the surface being set.